


Спасение

by Xlamushka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Торчащие прутья уперлись в пол, оставив им просвет около полутора метров высотой — одной на двоих могилы.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmed_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/gifts).



> Написано в подарок на день рождения jriver по её заявке: «все умерли».

Баки пытается дотянуться до пальцев Халка. Такие же серые от осевшей пыли, как и все вокруг, они отличаются от обычных человеческих пальцев лишь размером. Халк умер мгновенно, не успев превратиться в Брюса, прут стальной арматуры прошил его сердце. А может и не один — Халк пронизан десятками прутьев, а Баки единственным, раздробившим бедренную кость, да ещё ноги придавлены обломком бетонной плиты. Он надеется, что сдохнет раньше, чем его найдёт Вижн, надеется, что успеет дотянуться. Жаль, что лишь железными пальцами. Дотянуться. Это помогает оставаться в сознании, это и запах их крови.

***

Брюс, как всегда, торчал в лаборатории, а Баки ошивался рядом — заглядывал через плечо, слушал невообразимые пояснения. Брюс замечательно умеет рассказывать просто о сложном, но когда увлекается…  Баки  слушал бы что угодно, главное, как звучал его голос — взволнованно, так что отзывался в груди теплом и щекоткой, как Брюс оглядывался иногда и бросал ему быструю улыбку, поправлял очки. Хотелось плюнуть на все, подойти, обнять сзади за пояс, вдохнуть родной уже запах, нашептать в ухо бесстыдные обещания. Баки терпел — в этом тоже была своя прелесть — знать, что все у них будет, несколькими часами позже.   
  
Лаборатории располагались в середине Башни, это и дало им короткую отсрочку. «Мистер Старк…» — сиреной взвыло вокруг и резко оборвалось.  
  
— Экран, нахождение Мстителей, — скомандовал Брюс. Как любой из тех, кому приходилось скрываться и убивать, он узнавал настоящую беду сразу.  
  
Перед ними развернулся голоэкран, поделенный на прямоугольники. В углу шла трансляция из джета Стива, на самом большом видна была общая для Мстителей гостиная. Тони неподвижно лежал на спине, от шеи до бедра, наискось, его перечеркивала тёмная полоса, словно кто-то попытался разрезать его пополам, но лишь вдавил горячее лезвие до середины, обуглил рубашку и отступил.   
  
Ванда стояла метрах в четырёх от него, между её ладоней плясали алые всполохи, и все же не было похоже, будто она готова к атаке. В её маленькой фигурке было столько ужаса.  Недалеко от Тони воздух шевельнулся и поплыл — Вижн, слившийся с цветом стен двинулся к девушке, на лету  обретая привычный вид. Ванда  выпрямила пальцы, попыталась создать щит — фигура в плаще преодолела его без малейшего труда. Ванда закричала — Пятница не включила звук, но это и так было понятно — вжала голову в плечи, съежилась, и вдруг стала оседать на пол. Вижн подхватил её на руки, аккуратно опустил на один из диванов, а потом начал просачиваться сквозь перекрытия вниз, к лабораториям.  
  
Белый халат и рубашка лопнули на буграх налившихся валунами плеч. Халк взревел и стряхнул лоскуты.  
  
— Надо уходить! Уходим! — Баки уверен был, против Вижна шансов у них сейчас нет. Если вообще когда-нибудь будут.  
  
Резкое ломаное движение, нечеловечески зелёные глаза глянули на Баки из-под лохматой чёлки, и сразу подхватила огромная рука. Халк решил, что быстрее вынесет его из опасной зоны. Они не успели — раздался грохот, потолок стал обваливаться неровными кусками. Халк закрывал Баки плечами, и тот чувствовал, как великан пригибается под ударами. Мешанину из обломков и воздуха над ними прорезал длинный луч, потом ещё. Внутренняя стена ощетинилась арматурой, стала наклоняться. Халк швырнул Баки, но тут его оглушило большим куском бетона и бросок вышел слабее чем нужно было. Стена опустилась не до конца. Торчащие прутья уперлись в пол, оставив им просвет около полутора метров высотой — одной на двоих могилы.

***

Где-то летит джет с Наташей и Стивом, пытается попасть на Землю и не может  Тор. Это уже неважно. Халк мертв — Брюс мёртв, со всей своей нежностью и  силой, со всей любовью и сдержанностью. Баки умирает, пытаясь дотянуться до него железными пальцами.

***

Супергерои опасны для существования человечества, обладающий Камнем Мудрости не может ошибаться. Вижн закончил анализ ситуации и принял решение — последние минуты жизни Капитана и Наташи будут весьма неприятными, но тех кто в Башне он сумеет безболезненно погрузить в вечный сон. Старк почувствовал. Как? Необъяснимо. Броня уже летела к нему, пришлось действовать без промедления. Луч не рассек лицо Тони, почему-то это показалось правильным, он остановил беспокойное сердце, проскользил до бедра и пропал. Тони, с его изобретениями, больше не был угрозой человечеству, осталось лишь тело.  
  
Ванда испугалась, попыталась выставить щит, слишком юная, чтобы осознать все свои силы. На миг появилась и была отвергнута мысль — взять ее с собой. В других больше тьмы, на них больше крови, и все же она плоть от плоти этого мира — Ванда попыталась бы отомстить. Вижн хотел, чтобы для неё все произошло иначе, к сожалению, засыпая Ванда знала — это навсегда.   
  
Электронные импульсы Пятницы отозвались неохотно, Вижн отправил сигнал «птичке» Сэма, летучий помощник тут же изменил траекторию. Сэма и Клинта прошило одной очередью. Потом второй. Следующий сигнал Пятницы отправил семьям погибших Мстителей солидные финансовые компенсации. Это справедливо, и вряд ли юристы Старка сумеют опротестовать выплаты. Одновременно ушла команда  джету Капитана на полную блокировку всех систем.  
  
Вижн определил положение доктора Беннера и мистера Барнса. Прошёл несколько междуэтажных перекрытий, просчитал скорость Халка, доктор Беннер перешёл в другую свою ипостась, снова активировал луч. После того, как прекратили падать куски перекрытий и стен, Вижн услышал стук только одного сердца — слабо,  с перебоями из-за недостатка вытекающей крови. Необходимости спускаться ниже не было — злорадство, эта кровожадная радость победителя, было чуждо его разуму. Оставалось проконтролировать падение джета.   
  
Он не хотел причинять людям — необычным, и все же людям — лишней боли, но должен был остановить их, жаль что способ нашел только один.

***

Джет падает на скалы. В ушах ещё звучит бесстрастное: «Мне жаль, Капитан. Потенциальная опасность супергероев для планеты перевесила вашу потенциальную пользу». После этого экран погас, динамик выключился, замерли стрелки индикаторов, погасли табло, замолчали двигатели. Стив не думает, что Вижн действительно умеет сожалеть. Что ты сотворил, Тони? Спрашивать, наверное, уже некого — Старк был в Башне с нечаянным спасителем человечества, как и Баки, и Брюс, и Ванда.  
  
— Мы умрем? — у Наташи дрожат губы, пальцы цепляются за подлокотники кресла. Она верит в приговор сразу и окончательно.   
  
— Да.  
  
Горло хрипит, а в груди больно от новых потерь. Он не попрощался с теми, кто в Башне, и Наташе не может помочь. Автоматика намертво заблокировала дверь, выломать прочный многослойный металл не хватит времени, и спланировать не получится — джет слишком тяжелый. Сердце с трудом качает по жилам кровь, только ее и слышно в ушах, да хриплое наташино дыхание.  
  
— Помнишь на эскалаторе… — ее лицо совсем белое, рот кривится в попытке улыбки.  
  
Стив целует, это единственное, что он может сделать — дать умереть не одной. Губы Наташи мягкие, соленые от слез. Стив стискивает ее плечи, обнимает всем собой, если бы это спасло… Нос джета крениться вниз, в обзорном стекле видны острые каменные зубья. «На скалы, как Баки», — успевает подумать Стив. Перед пожаром, охватившем обломки джета, сыворотка бессильна.

***

Остаётся совсем немного — запереть Землю от Тора и ему подобных. Поможет не навсегда, и все же, даже полвека для короткой человеческой жизни — значительный срок. Этот мир слишком хрупок, сам Вижн тому доказательство.   
  
После, он покинет Землю. Непросто спрятать один из Камней Бесконечности, годы скитаний по пустым мирам ждут его. День за днем он будет вспоминать горстку упрямцев, полных чудовищной для людей силой, и такими же невероятными слабостями. И маленькую ведьму,  которая чуть не победила его однажды. Она смогла бы, дай он ей время повзрослеть. Вижн будет помнить о них в своём одиноком странствий по вселенной, он спас этот мир от них. И от себя самого.


End file.
